Duel Masters Manga
Daichouhen Duel Masters.gif|Daichouhen Duel Masters Duel masters gaiden.jpg|Duel Masters Gaiden volume 1 Duel masters sx.png|Duel Masters SX Volume 2 Duel masters manga 1.jpg|Duel Masters Volume 1 DM-10_FJP_118x186.jpg|Duel Masters Volume 10 DM-16_FJP_118x186.jpg|duel masters volume 16 DM-13_FJP_118x181.jpg|duel masters volume 13 DuelM-11_FJP_118x184.jpg|duel masters volume 11 DuelM-08_FJP_118x186.jpg|duel masters volume 8 i24733.jpg|Zero Duel Masters 1 volume (complete) DM-14_FJP_118x184.jpg|duel masters volume 14 duel masters volume 17.jpg|duel masters manga volume 17 Japan duel masters legend champion victory.jpg|Duel Masters: legend champion victory The Duel Masters manga is written by Shigenobu Matsumoto, and is published by Shogakukan in the CoroCoro Comic magazine. While it has not been licensed for the U.S market, there has been an American created comic book by Dreamwave Productions. There are no plans for the Japanese version of the manga to be acquired by any U.S. publishing company. Tokyopop also released a Cine-Manga adaptation of the Duel Masters anime, however it is now out of print. Plot A mysterious organization is interested in fledgling duelist Shobu Kirifuda's ability to bring Duel Master creatures from the creature world to life in his card battles. With the support of his friends, Shobu duels with passion, discipline, and heart as he strives to be like his father and become the next Kaijudo master. The story centers around the card game of Duel Masters, which revolves around five civilizations (Fire, Water, Nature, Light and Darkness). It was written and drawn by MATSUMOTO Shigenobu (松本しげのぶ), and was published in Shogakukan magazine as well as CoroCoro comic The next Manga series was released in February 2005 it was called "Daichouhen Duel masters". This series was released in Japan only after the biig flop duel masters charge the same author and artist decided to give this game a bit more serious character and story line and some all new kinds of even stronger cards and the series went a success and they went and make the duel masters cross anime for this manga series. In summer 2005, another series was released as a continuation of Duel Masters Cross, called Duel Masters FE (Duel Masters: Fighting Edge) which had 7 volumes. At the same time, another series was released as a summer vacation special, Duel Masters: Side-Story. In this series there were the same characters as the original series but they somehow they were sucked into the duel monsters world in order save some weak monsters who actually called them from real world and ask Shobu to save them from an evil threat that was trying to get rid of smaller monsters as they were considered to be weak but Shobu went against this idea and decided that saving these monsters are more important then going home because if he does not save them then the duel will be no fun because he thinks each card plays an important role even the weak cards sometimes create the important role and sometimes it is impossible to win a duel without them so he goes on an adventure in order to stop the bad guys from each civilization and prove them the importance of each card and he does this with all his freinds. Zero Duel Masters was released in 2007 it was having some new stories about the same journey as the new TV series of Zero Duel masters. This manga did not have a series of volumes but it had only one volume with 129 pages complete in it was all the story which was related to the tv series of the same name. Duel Masters SX (Duel Masters Star cross) was released in 2008, and was the last manga released that focused on Shobu and the events after Duel Masters Cross. It is created and drawn by the previous author and artists. This series has 14 volumes and is on-going. In November 2010, a new manga was released for the "CoroCoro G" magazine called Duel Masters: Legend Champion VICTORY. It focuses on an alternate universe featuring high school students and a duelist named Taiga, playing against a group of delinquents lead by the "King Lion", Shishio. Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash Author: MAKI Kouichirou Artist: MATSUMOTO Shigenobu Year: 2007 Original Publisher: Shogakukan This Manga was made for a spin-off series of Duel Masters anime called Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash. This Manga is not a series of volumes but only of one volume complete story related to the characters of Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash season. Release Dates All volumes of the manga was released in Japan first, except for Volume 7 which was released in Indonesia July 27nd, 2002. * November 27, 1999 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 1) * May 27th, 2000 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 2) * October 28th, 2000 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 3) * April 26th, 2001 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 4) * October 27th, 2001 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 5) * March 28th, 2002 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 6) * June 28th, 2002 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 7) * September 28th, 2002 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 8) * December 25th, 2002 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 9) * April 28th, 2003 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 10) * July 28th, 2003 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 11 * October 28th, 2003 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 12) * February 28th, 2004 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 13) * May 28th, 2004 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 14) * August 27th, 2004 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 15) * November 26th, 2004 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 16) * February 28th, 2005 - Duel Masters (Japanese Volume 17) Category:Manga